Kuniochis' Stories
by The Silence of Heartbreak
Summary: the girls go to a karaoke bar at the request of their teammates and after some very emotional singing some learn what has happened to our dear little kuniochis while they weren't paying attention
1. Chapter 1

Ok listen here I sadly DONOTOWNNARUTOSOSTOPREMINDINGME ;.; i also own known of the songs listed and i hope u like it

ok this was going to be a oneshot but i changed meh mine so plz tell meh wat u think flames accepted

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sakura and the girls were walking to the karoke bar after their usual training. Sasuke had come back, but Sakura gave up on him and loved living the single life. Ino, Hinata, and Tenten still had not come to show that they loved their guys. Ino to Choji, Hinata to Naruto, and Tenten to Neji. When entering said karoke bar the girls immedeitly spotted their teams and sat at the table. "Are you guys going to sing anything?" Hinata asked. Everyone stared in shock except the girls. "W-w-what?" she said stuttering noticing the guys were looking at her. "YOU DIDN'T STUTTER!" Naruto yelled. "No duh you baka because she was talking to us and not you." Sakura said rather coldly. The girls had severly changed over the years. Ino had not really changed except for her appeptite and Hinata just stopped stuttering around the girls. Tenten and Sakura became withdrawn and somewhat cold. Sakura was the best ninja, as top medic and top anbu captain. She had even surpassed Tsunade herself, became a Sannin, and control _all_ the elements. Tenten became ruthless with her missions and did not except fallure.

As the lights were going around the bar the girls were amongst themselves. They didn't really talk to the boys anymore. All of their old sensies were a little frightened of their behavior when regarding missions and socializing. The light finally stopped and landed on Hinata. She sighed "If I must." she said as she walked up to the stage. She quickly went to the machine and click the song.

(Crushcrushcrush by Paramore)

She put the mike to her lips as the music started to play and she waited into the right time to sing.

_I got a lot to say to you_

_Yeah I got a lot to say_

_I noticed your eyes are always glued to me_

_Keeping them here and it makes no sense at all_

_They taped over your mouth_

_Scribbled out the truth with their lies_

_Your little spies_

_They taped over your mouth_

_Scribbled out the truth with their lies_

_Your little spies_

_Crush...Crush...Crush..._

_Crush, crush (1,2,3,4!!!)_

As she was singing all the guys were wondering who she was talking about. Naruto was becoming angry with the guy who took the attention of _**his **_Hinata.

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone_

_Just the one two of us is counting on_

_That never happens, I guess I'm dreaming again_

_Let's be more than this_

_If you wanna play it like a game_

_Well come on, come on let's play_

_Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending_

_Than have to forget you for one whole minute_

_They taped over your mouth_

_Scribbled out the truth with their lies_

_Your little spies_

_They taped over your mouth_

_Scribbled out the truth with their lies_

_Your little spies_

_Crush...Crush...Crush..._

_Crush, crush (1,2,3,4!!!)_

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone_

_Just the one two of us is counting on_

_That never happens, I guess I'm dreaming again_

_Let's be more than this now_

_Rock and roll baby, don't you know that_

_We're all alone now, I need something to sing about_

_Rock and roll honey, (hey) don't you know baby_

_We're all alone now, I need something to sing about_

_Rock and roll honey, (hey) don't you know baby_

_We're all alone now, give me something to sing about_

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone_

_Just the one two of us is counting on_

_That never happens, I guess I'm dreaming again_

_Let's be more than, no_

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone_

_Just the one two of us is counting on_

_That never happens, I guess I'm dreaming again_

_Let's be more than, more than this_

_Ohh, mmm..._

When she was done everyone cheered and clapped. As she sat down everyone was congratulating about how good she sang. Naruto just looked at her in wonder never really having heard her sing before. The light once again roamed around the room and landed on Tenten. She got up silently without a word and did what Hinata did and chose a song.

(Like You by Evanescence)

_Stay low.  
Soft, dark, and dreamless,  
Far beneath my nightmares and loneliness.  
I hate me,  
For breathing without you.  
I don't want to feel anymore for you. _

Grieving for you,  
I'm not grieving for you.  
Nothing real love can't undo,  
And though I may have lost my way,  
All paths lead straight to you.

I long to be like you,  
Lie cold in the ground like you.

Halo,  
Blinding wall between us.  
Melt away and leave us alone again.  
Humming, haunted somewhere out there.  
I believe our love can see us through in death.

I long to be like you,  
Lie cold in the ground like you.  
There's room inside for two and I'm not grieving for you,  
I'm coming for you.

You're not alone,  
No matter what they told you, you're not alone.  
I'll be right beside you forevermore.

I long to be like you, sis,  
Lie cold in the ground like you did.  
There's room inside for two and I'm not grieving for you.

And as we lay in silent bliss,  
I know you remember me.

I long to be like you,  
Lie cold in the ground like you.  
There's room inside for two and I'm not grieving for you,  
I'm coming for you 

Everyone was congratulated her. She just "Hned" and ignored them while Neji looked at her strangely. She glared at him as if saying 'Wtf-r-u-lookin-at-u-teme?'. He saw this and turned away as once again the evil spotlight roamed around the bar. This time it landed on Ino. She looked like she wanted to kill the poor light. She huffed and went up on the stage while looking through the songs on the karoke machine. She finally picked one and went to the mike. Everyone but the girls were thinking she was going to sing a happy preppy funtime song. Boy were they wrong.

(Teardrops on My Guitar by Taylor Swift)

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without _

Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's so damn funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do

Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause

So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into..

Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see. 

When she was done all the girls went and consoled her while everyone was confused about who she sung about. Sakura glared at Choji who had his arm around one of his fangirls. Yes Choji has fangirls because he became anbu and got muscle instead of fat. Choji looked confused at the glare, but dismissed it as he went to kiss the girl he was with. In fact all the guys were with fangirls. Suddenly the spotlight landed on Sakura and she jumped onstage and went to the karoke machine to see what song she could do. She finally picked one and went to the mike. "Before I begin I need Kiba to come up to help me with this song." She said into the mike gesturing to Kiba to come up. When he did she told him what song she was doing and he agreed to help. The music started up and they both approached the mikes in front of them.

(Runaway Love by Mary J. Blige and Ludicrous)

_[Sakura_

_Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love _

[Verse 1 - Kiba  
Now little Lisa is only 9 years old  
She's trying to figure out why the world is so cold  
Why she's all alone and ain't neva met her family  
Mama's always gone and she never met her daddy  
Part of her is missing and nobody will listen  
Mama is on drugs getting high up in the kitchen  
Bringing home men at different hours of the night  
Starting with some laughs -- usually ending in a fight  
Sneaking in her room while her mama's knocked out  
Trying to have his way and little Lisa says 'ouch'  
She tries to resist but then all he does is beat her  
Tries to tell her mom but her mama don't believe her  
Lisa is stuck up in the world on her own  
Forced to think that hell is a place called home  
Nothing else to do but get some clothes and pack  
She says she's 'bout to run away and never come back.

[Hook - Sakura  
Runaway love [x8

[Verse 2 - Kiba  
Little Nicole is only 10 years old  
She's steady trying to figure why the world is so cold  
Why she's not pretty and nobody seems to like her  
Alcoholic step-dad always wanna strike her  
Yells and abuses, leaves her with some bruises  
Teachers ask questions she making up excuses  
Bleeding on the inside, crying on the out  
It's only one girl really knows what she about  
Her name is lil Stacy and they become friends  
Promise that they always be tight 'til the end  
Until one day lil Stacy gets shot  
A drive by bullet went stray up on her block  
Now Nicole stuck up in the world on her own  
Forced to think that hell is a place called home  
Nothing else to do but get her clothes and pack  
She says she's 'bout to run away and never come back.

[Hook - Sakura  
Runaway love [x8

[Verse 3 - Kiba  
Little Erica is eleven years old  
She's steady trying to figure why the world is so cold  
So she pops x to get rid of all the pain  
'Cause she's having sex with a boy who's sixteen  
Emotions run deep and she thinks she's in love  
So there's no protection he's using no glove  
Never thinking 'bout the consequences of her actions  
Living for today and not tomorrow's satisfaction  
The days go by and her belly gets big  
The father bails out he ain't ready for a kid  
Knowing her mama will blow it all outta proportion  
Plus she lives poor so no money for abortion  
Erica is stuck up in the world on her own  
Forced to think that hell is a place called home  
Nothing else to do but get her clothes and pack  
She say she's about to run away and never come back.

[Hook - Sakura  
Runaway love [repeats 'til end 

When Sakura and Kiba finished she said into the mike. "This song was dedicated to all the little girls and boy who are being or have been abused in their life. Thank you." With this said she ran out of the bar with teats in her eyes. When she ran the girls gave the boys except Kiba and Shino who actually knew what was happening and ran after her. The boys look to Kiba and Shino for explanations. Shino spoke in a calm and clear voice because Kiba looked like he wanted to go after her too. "We will tell you tomorrow if she permits us. Lets go Kiba I know you want to go after her as well." As soon as he said that Kiba ran out the door leaving behind very confused teammates and sensies.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

ik i spelt some things wrong so plz tell meh o and i left off at a cliffy becuse one of meh stories i was readin left off at a big cliffy and i felt like torturing ppl ok well ja ne

-Esther


	2. Chapter 2

Ok listen here I sadly DONOTOWNNARUTOSOSTOPREMINDINGME ;.; i also own known of the songs listed and i hope u like it

ok if who do u ppl want to be wit saku?

gaara or sasuke? VOTE PLZ

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CHAPTER 2 **

Sakura just kept running away from the bar until she reached the park. She jumped up onto the trees and sat there waiting for her friends. Ino, Hinata, and Tenten finally came into view. "Forehead girl come down!" Ino called up to her. Sakura looked at them and jumped down. "You know guys I thought I could do this but I can't and I'm sorry." "Its okay Sakura we know we can't either." Just then Kiba and Shino came up to them. "What's wrong girls?" Kiba asked confused. "We can't handle this place anymore so we're leaving and we don't know when we will be back." Hinata replied calmly. "WHAT?!" was heard when suddenly a big orange and black blur latched onto Hinata. "YOU CAN'T LEAVE HINA-CHAN! YOU JUST CAN'T! WHO WILL MAKE RAMEN FOR ME!?!?!?!?!!?" he yelled into the poor girl's ear. "One I can do whatever I want, and two who said you could call me Hina-chan because I never did." Hinata replied as she pushed Naruto off of her. "Hn. He's right you just can't leave you know." Neji said. "Oh really? Tsunade-sama we will be leaving Konoha for an unestimated amount of time but will not slash our ties with you. Good-bye." Tenten said in monotone. Everyone gaped as the girls sped off towards their own homes to pack their own stuff. "Shit! I thought we could convince them in time before they made that decision." Kiba said. "Come Kiba we can hopefully stop them at the gate." Shino said. "We'll help." said Sasuke in monotone. "No! You people caused this! Don't you people think that you will help!?" said Kiba slightly outraged. "Us!? What did we do?" said Kakashi and the other sensies. Kiba was beyond boiling now. "WHAT DID YOU DO?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! YOU CALLED THEM ALL WEAK, NEVER TRAINED WITH THEM, AND IF THAT WASN'T ENOUGH YOU ALL REJECTED THEIR LOVE! YOU KNOW WHAT I HOPE YOU ALL GO INTO A HOLE AND DIE! AND YES THAT INCLUDES YOU TSUNADE-SAMA!" Kiba yelled before running to the gate with Shino following him. This put everyone into a state of shock, unfortunately the girls were already gone by the time Kiba and Shino got there.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

yes ik its short but the girls will be returning wit friends hmmm i wonder who anyhoo R&R AND DONT FORGET TO VOTE

kank/ino or sai/ino

gaara/saku or saku/sasu

hina/kank or hina/oc

ten/lee or ten/oc


	3. Chapter 3

**VOTES: **

**Ten/oc: 6 **

**Hin/Oc: 4 **

**Sasu/Saku: 1 **

**Hin/Kank: 5 **

**Gaara/Saku: 5 **

** Kank/Ino: 4 **

**Sai/Ino: 5 **

**Ten/Lee: 0 **

wow noone voted for ten/lee well tht sux ;.; anyway READ FOR I COMMAND YOU!!!!! song currently lisetning to FENCES BY PARAMORE WOOOOOOT!!!

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

The girls were wrestling each other and their companions while jumping through the trees. They were all 25 now and had left Konoha 5 years prior. In fact they jumped on the companions and sent them all rolling down a hill all the way to the gate. "Oh my god that was so much fun! Don't you think so Panda-kun? Raccoon-kun?" Sakura asked…GAARA!!!! "Hello? Earth to Panda/Raccoon-kun." She said as she waved her hand in front of his face. The rest did the same to their guys. Hinata to Kankaru (Sp?), Ino to Sai, and Tenten to Diesuke. "What are you guys staring at?" Hinata said getting fustrated. They turned their heads to see what they were looking at. "Ew look girls its scum." Said Ino. Staring at them were their old teams. "W-w-what are you girls doing here?" asked a nervous Naruto afraid of he answer. "Ummmm….duh we are here wit are husbands and or boyfriends." Replied Tenten. "Husbands?" Tsunade asked confused. "Yea you know hubbys, a kept man, whipped boy, wifey." Replied Sakura. "YEP I'M RELATED TO GAARA AND HINATA NOW!!!!" yelled a very excited Tenten. "What why?" replied Neji coolly even inside he was a firkin mess. "I married Diesuke who's brother married Temari." Tenten answered with a smile on her face as she kissed the man in front of her. "I'm dating Kankuro, Ino's with Sai, and Sakura's with Gaara." Hinata answered. At this all everyone, but Shino and Kiba blanched. "W-w-what! When did this happened?! I did not give you permission to marry someone from Suna Tenten." Said a very unhappy Tsunade. "Psh we don't need your permission cause technically we're Suna residents now." Said Sakura. At this everyone but Kiba and Shino promptly fainted or anime fell. Sakura and the others minus Gaara were like this o.O WTF? "Ummm o..kay um anyways LETS GO TO SHINO'S HOUSE!!!!!!!!" yelled Ino. "WHY MINE?" yelled ...Shino **(O.O HE SPEAKS?!?!) **"BECAUSE SHE SAID SO!" yelled Kiba. "WEEL LETS GO!" yelled Tenten. "STOP WITH THE YELLING!" yelled...Gaara!? (**HE SPEAKS TOO! WTF!? O.O)** "Okay Panda-kun, Racoon-kun." said a very calm Sakura. With that said they walked to Shino's house to party leaving the rest on the ground not really caring.

* * *

**short ik but hey it was a fully chappy so deal wit it im currently sick so i need ideas because my brain died or went on vacation...probably both anywhoo WOOT A GAASAKU FIC WWWWWOOOOOOTTTTTT EAT THE U MOTHERSUCKERS WHO HATE MEH AND MEH WRITIN AND MEH WEIRD PAIRINS I LIKE XP ok -coughs- i ill now start runnin from the haters in 3...2...1...NOW -runs away from the haters- -throws pies and malosters at them- R&R**

**-Esther**


	4. Chapter 4

**Listen to the song Jeremy by Pearl Jam if you dont understand it i will tell you wat it is about until then I OWN NUTTIN now...**

**ON TO THE STORY!**

**

* * *

**

While they were at Shino's everyone else was recovering from their initial shock. "Did they say that they are all taken?" asked the usual happy Naruto who had turn solem. "Yea, I can't believe that they just would do that." said a solemn Tsunade who was unhappy not being able to know why they left in the first place. Oh Tsunade if you only knew...

* * *

"Hmmm I wonder if they are going to follow us?" asked a hyper Ino. "Yea probably." said Kiba. "Omg I know lets prank them!" said...Hinata?! **(O.O HOLY CRP!)** "Ok we will so lets huddle." said Sakura like a football captian. Everyone hudled around them and whispers could be heard after about an hour the group shouted "AND BREAK!". If anyone was to spot them they would've thought they were giong to play football ot prank their old teams/crushes/sensies.

* * *

**hmmm i wonder wat the r goin to do...no seriously i have no clue NEED IDEAS HELP!!!!! AND GO TO MEH PROFILE TO TAKE MEH POLL IF U WANT TO PICK WHO SAKURA GOES WIT IN MEH NEXT STORY!**

**ESTHER**


	5. Chapter 5 needs a title

"talking"

"_thinking" _

"**I.S, Shukaku, or me and a buddy"**

I NEED A BUDDY TO BE IN THE STORY WIT ME P.M ME IF YOU ARE INTRESTED I NEED A CO-ANGEL OR DEMON!!!!! IM ALL ALONE!!!!!!!

**With the others…**

"How could of this have happened?!" asked a very irritated Naruto. "For the last firkin (**THTS _MY_ WORD . ) **time Naruto….WE DON'T KNOW STUPID!!!!!!!!." Said a very annoyed Tsunade. "But why didn't they say anything? Why didn't they talk to us?" said a very teary Shizune. "**MAYBE BECAUSE YOU PEOPLE WOULDN'T LISTEN WHEN THEY TRIED!" yelled an angel with dark hair and dark crimson eyes with fangs and wings with a broken black halo above her head holding a scythe. **"Who the heck are you?" said Kakashi. **"I'm me." she stated wit an o.o expression. ** "How do you know this?" said Genma. **"I just do." she again stated with the same face. ** "WELL LEAVE!" they all but yelled at her. **"WELL FINE THEN! GOD I WAS ONLY TRYING TO HELP! JESUS! IM GOING BACK TO THE GIRLS! YOU STUPID STUPID BASTARDS! I SHOULD KILL YOU ALL! (mumbles: but that would ruin the point of my story)" she said with a TT face on.** Everyone just stared at her as she flew away. Realization dawned on Neji. "Did she just say she knew where the girls were?" he stated. As realization struck them they got O.O faces when they realized they scared away a person who could seriously help them find the girls.

**OKEY DOKEY PPLZ THIS IS SHORT IK BUT I NEED IDEAS TT PLZ HELP ;.;**


	6. Hinata's Revenge

**one of my new pals ish XInnerXRaX and she will be Kennokee (Ken-noke-ee) the wolf demon **

**special thnx to meh new beta: Kinomi-chan (read her stories they r AWESOME! o.o) DISCLAIMER: i own PIES OF DOOM! but i do NOT own naruto**

* * *

After planning everything with Hinata as the leader, everyone split up into their couples. Hinata and Kankuro went South to Ichiraku in search of Naruto. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Esther and Kennokee appeared in front of them.

"**I want to help with your plans of doooom Hina-chan**," they whined.

"Fine but only if you get me three hundred bowls of shrimp ramen and three hundred bowls of ramen with melted laxatives in it, set up a stand with flashing lights that say 'ramen eating contest', and get me some chocolate pocky," Hinata said very calmly while Kankuro just smirked in the background.

"**Okey-dokey, Hina-chan**," Esther said with a mock salute as she went off to make the stand.

Meanwhile. Kankuro had put his arms around Hinata's waist and had started kissing her neck. 

"**'Kay-kay, Hina-chan. Oi, Kankarou, don't be making yourself too happy there, we don't want white-eyed, make-up wearing, cat-hooded, puppet masters running around. **_**Yet**,_"said Kennokee as she winked and went off to get the ramen.

Hinata blushed while Kankarou just stood there gaping and turning red.

"HEY GET BACK HERE, YOU STUPID DEMON! YOU ARE SOOOOO WRONG!" Kankarou shouted towards a distant blob in the sky. "OUR CHILDREN WILL NOT LOOK LIKE THAT! ONLY _I_ WEAR THE CAT-HOODS, YOU HEAR ME!" Hinata sweat dropped at this.

"Kanky-kun, I think she was just teasing us. Anyways, let's set up the judges table for the ramen contest," Hinata stated calmly, yet evilly. 

* * *

TIME LAPSE! A hour and a half later... 

Esther and Kennokee had finished setting up everything and Hinata was sitting calmly at the judges table. Kankarou was sitting in the seat behind the three hundred bowls of no melted laxatives added shrimp ramen.

"Okay, does everyone remember the plan?" Hinata asked.

"**Yes**." they said in unison.

"Okay, good. Now Esther, go get the Narutard and Kennokee you come sit by me."

"**Hai Hina-chan!"** they both said. Esther sped off to find the Narutard, I mean Naruto, while Kennokee went to go sit by Hinata.

* * *

"**SOMEWHERE OVR THE RAINBOW WAY UP HHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGGGH THERES A LAND THAT I HEARD OF ONCE IN A LULLABY!"** sang Esther as she looked for Naruto. She finally spotted him where we last left our idiots, ahem, I mean main characters, COUGHnotCOUGH. She landed gracefully on Tsunade's boobs. She crossed her legs and coughed to get everyone's attention even though they were all staring at her.

"**Naruto, you are to come with me to receive your punishment, I mean to take part of a ramen eating contest with Kankarou**." she said eerily. Everyone just stared at her because she was sitting on Tsunade's boobs. Esther, after waiting 30 seconds, got impatient and grab Naruto by the hair and flew him back to Hinata. 

* * *

Going back to where the ramen contest is to be held...

Esther threw Naruto into the seat next to Kankarou and sat down on the other side of Hinata.

"Ok I want to see who can eat the most bowls of ramen in 10 minutes. So when I say start you will begin. Got it?" Hinata said looking over at the two.

"I WILL WIN! BELIEVE IT!" Naruto shouted. (Kinomi-chan: If I hear one more "Believe it!"'s today...)

"Go." Hinata said simply. Not even a nanosecond later, Naruto started inhaling the 300 bowls of laxative infested ramen. Kankarou didn't even bother to touch his ramen. He, like everyone else present, was watching Naruto "eat" his.

"**Oh sweet mother of Jesus. That is nasty!"** Kennokee shuddered. **"HE AINT EVEN CHEWING! HE'S JUST INHALING THE DAMN THINGS!"**

Esther just sat back and twitched while Hinata yelled, "STOP!"

Naruto stopped and had "eaten" all 300 bowls while Kankarou ate two.

"KANKAROU WINS!" she yelled.

"WHAT?! HE ONLY ATE TWO AND I ATE THEM ALL!" Naruto shouted in protest.

"**You didn't eat them, you _inhaled_ them, baka."** Kennokee said rather bluntly.

"BUT, BUT THATS NOT FAIR!" He whined.

"**TO GODDAMN BAD YOU STUPID-ASS BRAT! NOW SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH AND TAKE YOUR DAMN PUNISHMENT OR I WILL FUCKING SHOW YOU WHY THEY CALL ME THE GODDAMN ANGEL OF DEATH!"** Esther screamed getting a headache from his voice.

"**Esther calm down. Here have a blood pop**." Kennokee said while handing Esther said blood pop. 

"**Arigato Kennokee-chan!"** Esther said as she glomped the poor wolf demon.

"Now Uzumaki Naruto, prepare to face your punishment for losing the contest." Hinata said with an evil laugh at the end. Hinata opened some doors to reveal one of his worse fears...FAN PEOPLE! "Uzumaki I suggest you find a bathroom fast and one out-of-the-way so your _adoring_ fans don't eat you alive." Hinata said as she calmly let go of the bar separating the fan people from the rest of the poor village. Just as that was said, the laxatives started kicking in.

Naruto doubled over in pain and cursed. When she let go of the bar Esther and Kennokee lifted her and Kankarou up out of the way of the fan people. Naruto looked up, cursed, then ran for his poor, little life. They were all on a random rooftop laughing their asses off.

"**Well, we're going to go find one of the others and help them with their plans of doom. Ja ne Hina-chan, Kanky-chan."** Kennokee said as she and Esther waved and flew off.

**

* * *

**

**WELL THAT IS HINATA'S REVENGE MWHAHAHAHAHA! NEXT ONE U HVE TO VOTE ON :**

**A) SAKURA'S REVENGE?**

**B) INO'S REVENGE?**

**OR **

**C) TENTEN'S REVENGE **

**ALSO VOTE FOR WHO KIBA AND OR SHINO HELP!**

**OKEY-DOKES JA NE FOR NOW PARTY PPLZ AND FLAMERS WHO I DONT GIVE A FLYING FIRK ABOUT!**

**-Esther**


	7. Sakura's Revenge

**mikushi (me-ku-she) a neko demon and I still don't own sadly ;x;**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

With Sas**uke**

After Esther left dragging a confused Naruto, the rest were still dazed. Tsunade's face came to a look of somewhat understanding. "Did she just sit on my boobs?" everyone just looked at her.

With Gaara and Sakura 

Gaara and Sakura were eating. Well Sakura was eating ice cream and Gaara was staring at it. "what is this...thing Blossom?" Gaara asked still staring at the ice cream. "It's birthday cake ice cream like mine Panda-kun." He just looked at her with a confused expression on his face. "what's ice cream?" he stated dumbly. Sakura anime dropped off the bar stool she was sitting on. Gaara just stared at her on the floor. Suddenly her head popped up from behind the bar stool. "You don't know what ice cream is?" she asked slowly hoping she misheard. "Yes." He stated plainly. Sakura just looked at him like he was crazy. "Ok then! I will tell you what ice cream is 'kay?" she asked once again on the barstool. Gaara just nodded his head. **(a/n im lazy so im not gonna describe their conversation.)**

With Esther and Kennokee

Esther suddenly stopped and Kennokee crashed into her. **"Gah! We forgot to pick up Mitkushi!!" **Kennokee got all OxO then XxX **(a/n hahaha XXX rated XD)**. Esther then flew down and started poking her with a stick. **"Kennokee? Hello did you die? Coooome ooon we got to go pick up Miiiiiiitkushiiiiii or we'll be..."** Kennokee shot up interrupting Esther and shaking her. **"DOOMED! DO YOU HEAR ME?! WE ARE DOOMED! MITKUSHI IS GOING TO KILL US! HOW CAN YOU FORGET THE NEKO DEMON? DO YOU NOT REMEMBER WHY I'M AFRAID OF CATS!?"**

At Mikushi's House

**"Where are they? They better not have forgotten me." **Said a teenage looking girl with dark purple and black cat ears and tail. Suddenly she saw Naruto holding his ass and running from a mob. "I'm going to DIE if I don't find a bathroom! BELIEVE IT!" and with that he disappeared into the sunset. **"um whered that sunset come from its like 10:50 in the morning"** said Mikushi with a sweatdropped.

Back to Esther and Kennokee

Esther finally snapped out of her daze caused by shaking (kennokee -x-) and had flown like the wind to Mikushi's. **"YOU'RE LATE!!"** and with that she was blown away. Mitkushi: OxO'''' **"Opps!"**

With Kennokee

Kennokee looked up just in time to see Esther fly above her with a OxO **AHHHH!!** face on. Kennokee mushroomed sighed thinking about how much of a mood Mitkushi was in. **"Hey wanna bet how long she takes to get back?"** she asked as she reached Mitkushi. Mitkushi just shrugged as they went inside her house and stated their bets. **(a/n great to see they love me -sniffles-)**

With Esther

Esther had circled the world!...Again. Her face: -x-;. This had happened at least 6x already. She had already done this so much she was now eating a mini picnic from foods all around the world. **"I wonder how long I'll go around this time..."** she muttered as she nibbled on some French bread.**(a/n im in French class writing this too XD)** Then she continued to fly around some more.

With Sakura and Gaara

After a couple of hours Sakura had finished explaining what ice cream was. Gaara and Shukaku were listening intently and watching Sakura eat the ice cream. Suddenly Gaara's curiosity go the best of him and he leaned forward and kissed Sakura pushing his tongue into her mouth. After thoroughly kissing her senseless and tasting the ice cream he pulled back for air. "I like it." He said as he licked his lips smirking at the now dazed and blushing Sakura. All the occupants watch the cute scene before them with 'awe-their-so-adorable-i-want-to-eat-them" looks on. **(a/n scary bystanders exo)** "I-i-I th-think w-we s-should s-start o-o-on t-the p-plan n-now." Stuttered a still very dazed and blushing Sakura.

With Shukaku and Inner Sakura

**Ummm yea their kind of um.. 'busy' at the moment we'll come back here later... much MUCH later, or never again exo twitch**

With Sakura and Gaara

Just then Esther crashed into the ice cream palor and skidded right beneath Sakura's feet. **"owwie..."** sniffled a hurt Esther that was now sitting upright. Sakura and Gaara just looked at her with WTF? faces on. Suddenly Mitkushi and Kennokee burst onto the scene. **"HA! I WIN SO GIVE ME MY MONEY!" **yelled a now dancing Mitkushi while a grumbling Kennokee handed her some yen. A fully standing Esther bellowed **"YOU PEOPLE BET ON ME!?"** **"um yea?"** said a very nervous looking winner. **"I feel so loved."** Said a now anime crying Esther. **"ok anywayz," **said a freaked out Kennokee, **"Can we help with your revenge?"** "Can you make 5 gallons humongous?" asked Sakura. **"yes why?"** asked a very hesitant Mitkushi. "well this and that is what we need you to do." said Sakura as she and Gaara started explaining everything to them.

A couple hours later

Everything was fully set up and now all they need was Sas**uke** so they could begin. "Hey can one of you guys get Sas-im-always-gonna-be-on-the-bottom-cause-I'm-an-obedients-little-**uke**?" asked Sakura. **"OOOOOOOOHHH I'LL GO! I'LL GO!!" **exclaimed a jumping up and down Mitkushi. Sakura just nodded as the rest sulked at not being able to (**painfully**) bring Sas**uke** here. "Can one of you go get _her_?" asked Sakura. And with that Kennokee grinned evilly and went to fetch _her_.

**This would've been a wonderful place to stop but im afraid of my beta reader who might have just killed me if I stopped there and gave her even more work to do sweatdrop**

With Sas**uke**

Mikushi appeared out of nowhere and just like Esther had perched herself on Tsunade's boobs. **"Uchiha Duck's Ass you are requested to participate in a challenge with Subaku no Gaara or Shukaku." **announced Mikushi with her left leg over the other. When all the other just stared blankly at her she mushroom sighed and called upon some of her cats. Her big BIG cats from the netherworld. The cats instantly grabbed Sas**uke** at his duck ass hair and pulled him to where the rest were with Mitkushi following behind laughing evilly.

With the Others

Kennokee had already come with _her_ and had her set up and ready when Mitkushi appeared with Sas**uke.** "Okay Uchiha the challenge is this: You and either Panda-kun or Raccoon-kun will be thrown into those two gigantic ice cream piles and who ever eats themselves out the fastest will win a very _special_ prize and the loser will win something very very ahem hehe _special_." Said Sakura as she laughed evilly at the end. **"So duck's ass who do you choose?" **said a very impatient Esther who just wanted to watch the Uchiha suffer. "What do you mean choose?" asked a stoic Sas**uke**. "She means choose between me or Shukaku duck ass." Replied a stoic Gaara. "Hn. I choose Gaara." "Fine then your funeral! Ok Panda-kun your pile is the one with all the cookies and cream in it and Sas**uke** yours is the one with all the birthday cake ice cream in it." Said a very smug looking Sakura as our dear little demons and angel looked down on him evilly. Both man and boy approached their respective giant ice cream piles. "Ready girls?" asked Sakura. **"Why do I have to touch duck ass?"** whined Kennokee. **"Because you didn't have to retrieve him or the dumbass." **Said a very VERY impatient Esther. When Sakura said go Kennokee and Mikushi dropped both man and boy into the ice cream and waited.

A couple of hours later

**"HOLY SHIT HOW FUCKING LONG DOES IT TAKE TO EAT SOME FUCKING ICE CREAM!!" **yelled a now hysterical with impatience Esther. **"Calm down Esty they will be here soon enough I mean look Gaara's almost out!" **said Mitkushi in a rather soothing manner.** "Oh your right theres Panda-kun now**." Said Sakura as Gaara walked torward them. "Cookie?" said Gaara with puppy eyes in effect. "**Yes Gaara cookie**." Said Sakura as she gave him one of her homemade Double Triple Chocolate Fudge Cookies. Gaara just turned into a chibi and started nibbling on the cookie. **(a/n link on the bottom for a picture) **Sas**uke** finally came out of the ice cream mountain with ALL of it gone meaning he was on a MAJOR sugar high. "What do I get for losing?" said a twitching Sas**uke**. Insert smirk of everyone present here. A little know fact was that if done correctly you can make Sas**uke** believe that his family his alive. More specifically his mother. Whom he always kissed on the lips like the good little mama's boy he was. Now insert crazy psycho fangirl with messy unkept red hair on one side and neat and straight on the other. Who also wears glasses. Yes everyone may we present...KARIN!! Out from behind Sakura stood Karin with a black wig on and the crazy sugar highed dumbass was none the wiser and kissed her. **"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HE EW BUT STILL AHAHAHAHA!!" **laughed a now satisfied Esther. Karin just took out some handcuffs and chained them together. Mikushi made all the sugar in Sas**uke'**s body disappear so he could figure out his situation. "WHAT THE FUCKING HELL!?" said a freaked out Sas**uke **looking at his chained wrist and seeing who it was connected too. "YAY SASUKE-KUN NOW WE'RE TOGETHER FOREVER!!" squealed a very happy Karin. "OH HELL NO." and with that said Sas**uke **tried to break them with all his jutsus and strength. "Silly Sasu-kun that's not going to work I made these special so they are indestructible unless you have the key. Do you know where the key is Sasuke-kun." Said Karin as she puffed her **(non-existent)** chest out. Sas**uke **visibly paled and started running away trying to shake Karin off who was clinging onto him. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH HELP ME!!" he screamed as he ran away into the sunset. **"SERIOUSLY WHERE DO THESE SUNSETS COME FROM ITS ONLY 3:30 IN THE AFTERNOON!!" **yelled an exasperate Mikushi.

* * *

**Ok there done! I didn't put a big authors note so you can get to the long awaited chapter!! Okey ja minna-sans and don't forget to review!! AND IM SOOO SRRY THIS IS UNBETA-ED BUT MY BETA ISH TAKING TOO DAMN LONG!! no offence to my beta reader oxo; andddd yes there ish another person added but which one of my reviewers is it? guess rite and u get a virtually cookie yay!!**

**-Esther**


	8. Tenten's Turn Now

**Now its time for tenny's turn at our lil revenge montage sequence thingy in this story MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.  
-coughs- i hve something VERY VERY special for our transsexual ninja boy thing "0" -insert evil face here- ok I STILL NO OWNEY NARUTO BUT I DO OWN MYSELF THESE PRANKS UNLESS I SAY OTHERWISE AND THESE OC CHARACTER NAMES! ok i messed up last chapter because the name is Mitsuki (mit-sue-key).**

* * *

**With Sakura and Co.**

**"Okay well we are off to find Tenny-chan and go torture the transvestite ninja boy thing!"**exclaimed a very happy Esther. " 'Kay Esty-chan. Have fun."

With that said the demons and angel flew off to find our dear mistress and her hubby **(cough whipped boy cough Tenten in bg: I HEARD THAT SAY IT AGAIN AND I WILL SAY UR RL NAME me: OxO).**

**After several hours of searching**

After several hours of searching our dear group of misfits found their dear weapons mistress and her whipp...**(Tenten: growls)**cough I mean hubby on top of a store's roof throwing random things down at the people below and laughing maniacally while doing it. They sweatdropped at the married couple. **"I guess they really were made for each other huh?"** stated Mitkushi as the other two nodded. The three misfits landed behind our dear married couple and...squealed as loud as they could.

"WTFH?!" screamed a bewildered Tenten till she looked behind her at her three laughing friends. "Dood wtf?" said a freaked out Daisuke. **"Oh nothing just the fact that you guys looked so kawaii hurting people together." **a chibi version of Esther said looking up with the kawaii puppy eyes she was famous for. Tenten just squealed and huggled her to death **(TxT no huggle me to death...wait i just killed myself oxO). "Umm you do realize your huggling the angel of death to death right and your talking in I.M speak?" **asked a sweatdropping Mitkushi at the irony of it all.

Tenten pulled away and held the chibi angel at arms length to see her with an XxX **(A/N hahah xxx XD)** face on. "Oops hehe." said Tenten rubbing the back of her head while dropping Esther. The poor chibijust fell while some of the hell cats nuzzled her trying to wake her up. Kennokee just stood next to her poking her with her own flaming stick of doom.

**"We came over to help you with your revenge Tenny-chan." **Kennokee stated while still poking Esther with the stick.

"Oh well okay then. Now what do we know about the long-haired bastard?" Daisuke questioned arms around his slightly pyschotic wife. "Well we know he is obsessive about his long hair, hates bright colors, and hates jumpsuits and dogs." replied Tenten leaning into her whipp...**(Tenten: Sa..) **I mean hubby. Suddenly Esther jumped up making Kennokee fly back and sped off into the sunset. **"OH COME ON ITS ONLY 4:00 IN THE AFTERNOON!! DID LEE AND GAI SUPPLY THESE THINGS OUR SOMETHING!" **screamed a very now fustrated Mitkushi pointed and waving her arms at the sunset while the others (including her cats.) sweatdropped at her.

Esther came back two minutes later rainbow hair dye, a Richard Simmons jumpsuit short thingy in bright neon yellow, Kiba, and scissors in hand. "Why do you have those things in your and why are you smiling like that?" said a slightly scared Daisuke. Esther didn't hear him apparently as she drilled a hole into through the roof into the empty building below.

"What _is_ she doing!?" whispered Tenten furiously to Mitsuki. **"No idea!"** chirped a still slightly yet now twitching cat demon as she smiled like a crazy. Tenten just gave her a look and scooted away.

Suddenly Esther appeared out of the hole she and just made in the roof. **"It's done!"** she said smiling proudly as she waved them over and helped them into the room she was just in.

Esther had transformed the empty space into what looked like a salon of some sorts. **"Esther what did you do?"** Kennokee asked suspicously as she eyed the room. **"I made it so that we get Neji in here for a free makeover thingy we can cut his, hair dye it rainbow colors, make him wear the neon...thing, and Kiba's here because he has a puppies which I have succesfully trained to attack bright neon Hyuggas."** explained Esther in one breath.

**"Wow she had a good idea for once."** comment Kennokee. **"Yup! I did..hey wait what do you mean for once?!" **exclaimed Esther. Before it could get any further Kiba intervened. "Okay calm down you two." Esther ignored him and tried to tackle Kennokee, but Kiba grabbed her and pinned her. "Wow dog boy didn't know you wanted pups so badly" sniggered Daisuke and Tenten as they looked at the position him and Esther were in. "Shut up and send someone to go get the blind transfestite." growled out Kiba as he tried to keep Esther pinned. **(a/n this i do not mind much XD)** "We already did smart-ass. While you were and are trying to apparently mate our young naive angel we sent Mitsukii." said a still sniggering Tenten. Kiba just glowered at her and Daisuke as they laughed.

**With Mitsuki**

As Mitkushi was riding on the back of one of her panthers she sneezed **_"Someone's talking about me." _**Mitskushi shook her head as she reached where Neji and the others were located. Just as she was about to kidnap the Hyuuga her phone started to vibrate. **"AHHH MY ASS IS VIBRATING!!" (a/n tht happens to me...alot)** As Mitsuki answered her phone she saw that Tenten had sent a picture. She struggled to keep a straight face as she grabbed Neji by the hair and proceeded again on cat-back to drag him to where the others were.

**With the others**

Kiba had taken Esther upstairs so she could calm down as Kennokee had insited on taunting her as she struggled to free herself without hurting the dog lover. "Okay Mitsuki is coming so everyone take your positions." as the command from Tenten was said and everyone got into place she realized that even without Kiba and Esther they had enough people. "Okay it seems that the two love dogs can stay upstairs while we do this." Suddenly a shoe hit Daisuke as he finished his statement. "Ow what the hell?!" **"I heard that! And....ooh looky glitter! HEY GUYS I FOUND GLITTER! WOOT!JUST POSITION GIRLY BOY (a/n srry my friend if u r reading this i just jacked my own nickname for you) AND WE'LL DUMP THIS WHOLE BOX FULL OF GLITTER ON HIM!" **"KAY!" Tenten shouted back. "Ok here they are."

Neji and Mitsuki suddenly appeared through the front doors as Mitsuki frantically searched for Esther and Kiba. **"Where are they?!" **Tenten, Daisuke, and Kennokee just pointed up. Mitsuke's eyes got wide and went into herhemo corner mumbling something about a fate worse than death. "Okay now that that weirdness is over how about we get started with yourfree makeover Neji-san?" said a slightly twitching Daisuke. I mean wouldn't you twitch too if you had to be polite to the guy that caused you beloved so much pain? Anyhoo Daisuke led Neji to a chair where he was to get his hair washed. Tenten had put a genjustu on Neji so he would't noticed everything they were doing to him until after they were done.

As Daisuke was washing his hair he put some of the hair dye soon after he dried Neji's hair and passed him off to Kennokee who was doing the "styling". Neji thought that she was just styling the hair due to the genjustu when in actuality she was **_shaving_** his hair to Ichigo from Bleach level. When she was done she gave him back to Daisuke who put him in the fugly outfit that Esther had gotten. Since Tenten refused to touch him she yelled "NOW!!!" when Neji was put on the giant X in the middle of the floor. When that was said Esther and Kiba dumped at least 5 pounds of sticky glitter on top of him. Esther and Kiba jumped down and released the dogs so they attacked Neji. But not before he had a look in a full body mirror. He screamed like a girl when he saw his reflection and started running and waving his arms in the air in a very Naruto-ish manner.

Everyone was laughing and holding their stomachs as Mitsuki seemed to realize that Esther and Kiba were there. **"ESTHER!!! KIBA!!!!!! YOUR ALIVE!!!!!!!!!"** with that screamed she ran from her emo corner and tackled them both to the ground. Unfortunetly she knocked them down so Kiba was once again ontop of Esther in a very awkward and suggestive position. Esther not noticing the position said**, "Well of course we are we were just in the attic silly!"** Everyone else however noticed the position and started laughing even harder as Kiba blushed and Esther lay under him confused.

* * *

**Ok since for some odd reason my beta is ignoring me i need a new one so plz help? and u know wats sad if tht were to happen to me in real life like wat happened to kiba and my personal oc i would have acted the same way i am really to naive arnt i? o well Review plz and maybe i would update sooner but no promises**

**-Esther**


End file.
